1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical processing apparatuses, chemical processing methods and methods for manufacturing circuit substrates, and more particularly, are preferably applied to steps of wet processing of flexible circuit substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional chemical processing apparatus, uses a cleaning processing tank having a lid that is provided in a manner to make contact with a liquid surface of a cleaning liquid in order to maintain the concentration of the cleaning liquid constant, and stabilizes the etch rate and cleaning efficiency.
However, in the conventional chemical processing apparatus, the lid that is provided in a manner to make contact with the liquid surface of the cleaning liquid is fixed. For this reason, when the chemical reduces during a chemical processing, the lid and the chemical are separated from each other, and the liquid surface of the chemical is exposed. As a result, in the conventional chemical processing apparatus, the chemical make contact with the air during the chemical processing, and the chemical deteriorates due to oxidation of the chemical, which results in a problem in that the quality control becomes difficult.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a chemical processing apparatus, a chemical processing method and a method for manufacturing a circuit substrate, which can advance chemical processing while preventing a liquid surface of a chemical from being exposed to the air.